charmedfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Solo Piper
“My powers aren’t time based, they are molecular based,” - Piper Plot Piper is in the kitchen with Wyatt, Chris and Melinda packing their lunch boxes. Wyatt and Chris are telekinetically throwing a ball at each other as Piper puts Chris’ box down, a huge smile on her face. Leo walks in. “Oh my god Leo! Guess what?!” she yells jumping over to her husband. “Woah, what's up honey?” he replied, stepping back a little. “My realtor called me early this morning saying she has found a place for the restaurant!” she squealed. “Thats amazing!” said Leo, excitedly bringing Piper into an embrace. The portal for Magic School opens and Wyatt and Chris walk towards it. “No, wait,” said Piper, freezing the portal. “What’s up mom?” asked Chris looking at his mother intently. “Take Melinda, I won’t be able to go to the restaurant if I have to look after her,” said Piper, unfreezing the portal. Wyatt waves his hand at his sister, and she orbs into arms. “Her head, Wyatt! Hold her head!” screamed Piper. “Mom, she’s 6 months old,” said Wyatt glaring at his mother. “And you are only 11,” said Piper, glaring back. Wyatt rolls his eyes and walks into the portal with Melinda in his arms and Chris carrying both lunchboxes. “Hey, where’s Prue? Her cars gone,” said Leo looking out the window onto the drive. “I don’t know, throw me my purse we better get going,” said Piper, brushing off the absence of her sister. -'Opening Credits'- Piper and Leo walk out of the front door and step onto the porch, Piper throws her purse over her shoulder, a roar of an engine can be heard in the distance. “Where is this place?” asked Leo, putting his jacket on. “On the fringe of downtown, near Quake,” replied Piper, the roaring of the engine getting louder. “I’m happy you are getting back on track with the restaurant Piper,” said Leo, kindly. The car with the roaring engine turns the corner, speeding. “Woah!” yelled Leo as an oncoming car from the opposing direction approaches. “They’re going to crash!” screamed Piper throwing her hands into the air; the cars slowed down as the fenders of both vehicles collided. “What’s going on?” questioned Leo, confused at the situation. “It’s reversing…” said Piper, opening her eyes in shock as the cars begin to move backwards, reforming. The couple stare in confusion as the collision reverses and the two cars freeze, feet away from each other. “Did you just reverse time?” asked Leo, eyes glued to the cars. “My powers aren’t time based, they are molecular based,” replied Piper, beginning to walk down the steps onto the street towards the frozen cars. She inspects the fronts of the vehicles. “Nothing, not even a scratch!” she says, now looking down at her hands. “A new power,” said Leo, catching up with her. “What though?” she says staring up at her husband. “I am not sure… Molecular Reversion or something like that; taking the molecules back to their previous state… I’m not sure,” said Leo shrugging. “You must have mixed two powers together though because… they’re frozen,” spoke Leo, pointing at the people in the cars. “Oh!” screamed Piper; “They’re frozen! When they unfreeze they are just going to crash again,” she continued, stepping out of the way of the cars. Leo pushed his hands at the car driving to the left and it began to move; this appeared to be struggle for Leo as he was beginning to sweat. He stopped and took a deep breathe. “Are you okay?” chuckled Piper, slapping him on the back. “My telekinesis isn’t as strong as Prues!” he yelled. “You only moved it a few inches!” said Piper, bursting into laughter. Leo stood back up looking very offended. He violently waved his hand at the car and it flew feet away. “There!” said Leo, looking angry at his wife stomping off towards the car parked on the drive. Piper followed after him lazily waving her hands at the two cars, unfreezing them. The cars swerve slightly as their drivers’ reactions kick in completely unharmed; Piper and Leo get into the jeep and drive off down the street. -'Commercial Break'- “Perfect size for a large restaurant, you can have the kitchen back in there, the bar and counter all along this side and the tables spread out here. It opens out into the back where you can have outside seating perfect for those summer nights!” said a blonde women, very enthusiastic. “I love it, how much will it cost?” said Piper, looking around slightly worried. “$250, 000 for customized build out, $90, 000 for initial food supply, furnishing and utensils and start up cost of about $2, 500” said the realtor, slowly lowering in volume. “Lord,” said Piper, worried. “No, no. That’s okay! With the money you got from selling the club and the money you had saved and we can get out a loan, it will be fine!” saids Leo, reassuring his wife. The realtor smiled as this. “Yes,” said Piper looking up. “Yes?!” shrieked the realtor. “Yes,” reassured Piper, smiling. “I’ll get everything sorted for you, I’ll keep in touch,” said the realtor, pulling out her phone and walking out the building. “Bitch,” said Piper rolling her eyes. “What’s wrong?” said Leo, confused as his wife's words. “You see her face when I panicked? All she cares about is the money,” said Piper starting to walk out the door. “Well of course she does, that’s her job,” whispered Leo, so she couldn’t hear and she strolled out the building. “I have a really bad feeling Leo,” said Piper stopping dead in the middle of the road. “Piper we’ve got to move,” said Leo, ushering her out the way of oncoming traffic. “Orb me to magic school,” said Piper bluntly. Leo grabbed his wife and orbed, making sure no one could see them. As they orbed in something flew at Leo and knocked him across the room. One of the students had gone berserk. The male witch shot a white flame at Wyatt who conjured a shield to protect himself. “Hey! That’s my kid you jerk!” yelled Piper, waving her hands at the witch who was blasted back. “Mom, I’ve got this,” said Wyatt, stepping in front of his mother. Piper looked down at her son, confused. The witch stood up again and clicked his fingers, the desk in front of him flashed white and flew towards Wyatt. He stuck his small hands in front of his body and orbed the desk away. “Mom,” whispered Wyatt, closing his eyes. Piper got the message and stood in front of him. “What is that little brat doing?” bellowed the male witch. He got even more furious and sent a white flame straight for Piper who waved her hands at it… it slowed down and began to reverse at the witch. “Woah!” he screamed as his own flame knocked him down. Wyatt opened his eyes as the witch was encapsulated in his forcefield. “Miss Donovan, could you take Shawn to the cooler please?” said Leo, stepping up and speaking to the lady that just walked into the room. “Certainly,” she said waving her hands at the frozen witch, teleporting away. “What is the cooler?” asked Piper, confused. “Its a room the students go to when they misbehave, whilst in there their powers are neutralised,” said Leo, smiling. “This school is going down-hill,” said Piper. “My school,” corrected Leo, taking offense to what his wife said. “Oh please, you haven’t paid any attention to this place since you became a whitelighter,” said Piper, harshly. Leo rolled his eyes and orbed the three back home. “What about Chris and Melinda?” asked Wyatt, looking up at his father. “The portal will bring them home when school is out,” said Leo, walking up the stairs; Piper shortly following. “Are you annoyed at me?” she asked, pettily. “You know what, yeah I am. You keep outing me today and I really don’t like it!” he yelled at his wife, stopping in his tracks. “I’ve had a really hard day! This new power and the restaurant and that attack,” she said, trailing off. “I know, I know,” he said, looking down. “I’m sorry,” she said, lifting his head up by the chin gently. “It’s oka-” Leo was cut off as he flew through the floorboards back downstairs. -'Commercial Break'- “Wyatt? Wyatt!” yelled Piper as she ran down the stairs to her son. “What?!” jumped Wyatt. “Where is your father?” she said, panting. “Isn’t he with you?” asked Wyatt, worry in his voice. “No! He just flew through the floorboards! Can you sense him?” hurriedly said Piper, grabbing her son by the shoulders. Wyatt closed his eyes, his pointed downwards; Piper very quickly let go of her son and run towards the basement. “Leo?!” she screamed running down the basement stairs. She went to reach for the light when she was knocked down by something. The next thing we see is Wyatt slowly stepping down the stairs. “Mom? Dad?” he said, being very aware of his location. He clapped his hands and the lights flashed on, his mother and father dangling in mid air, a hooded figure stood behind them. “Valkiline?!” screamed Wyatt, the hooded being smiled and threw a Fireball at the levitating Leo, he disappeared in a series of orbs as the ball hit him. “You can’t kill a whitelighter,” said Wyatt, confused at what Valkiline was doing. “True,” snarled the demon, throwing a second Fireball at Piper, she flew into the wall. Valkiline removed his hood and stared at the witch sprawled on the floor. “Why didn’t you combust into a series of flames?” she said stepping towards. “Because I didn’t let it happen,” said Wyatt stepping forwards also. “What do you mean you didn’t let it happen?” snarled the demon, again. “You live off what the children do in a family, that’s what you do. You turn the children against their parents so that they will die, but you couldn’t turn me against them therefore… neither of them died,” chuckled Wyatt as Leo reconstituted and Piper stood. “Again, true. I couldn’t turn you, but I could turn him!” yelled Valkiline, as he pointed to Chris who was standing halfway down the stairs. “Chris, what are you doing?” said Leo, as he waved his hands and sent his father flying into the wall. Chris waved his hands at the bearing above Piper, snapping it. Part of the ceiling collapsed and went for Piper, she waved her hands and it began to reverse back into place. “Arggg!” growled Chris; Piper’s face distorted as she witnessed her son be overcome with evil. Piper waved her hands at Valkiline but black sparks flew from her hands. “Damn it!” she yelled, dodging out the way of a Fireball. “How did you survive the last time?” she said, struggling to get up. “I got further into your sons’ head more than you realised,” he smiled, gritting his teeth. “Chris doesn’t have the power to resurrect people,” said Piper, staring up at her son in confusion. Valkiline chuckled; “Well he obviously does.” Wyatt shot a wave of energy at Valkiline sending him back against the wall, he looked at Chris and both parties eyes glowed a gold. Piper moved closer towards her son. As Wyatt’s eyes opened, Valkiline combusted in a series of flames. “Woah,” said Chris, stumbling down the stairs, “What happened?” he asked. “You were...possessed?” stopped Wyatt, looking at his mother for confirmation. She shrugged. “Being influenced,” said Leo, standing up. “That’s his power, Mind Manipulation, he was influencing you,” he continued, brushing debris off his shoulder. “Am I really that weak? I can be influenced that easy?” mumbled Chris, looking down at his feet. “Apparently you aren’t weak, you have the power of resurrection!” cheered Piper, smiling. “No,” bluntly said Leo, ushering his family up the stairs. -'Commercial Break'- “Vitalum Vitalis,” said Leo, sitting down at the dining table. “Excuse me?” said Chris, looking intently at his father. “It’s a spell that can only be cast by extremely powerful witches,” said Leo, arrogantly at his son’s power. “What does it do?” asked Wyatt, slight hint of jealousy in his voice. “It allows a which to balance out a beings life force; either creating life or destroying it,” he continued, the same arrogance in his voice. Piper shifted uncomfortably. “But why did I use that to resurrect Valkiline?” mumbled Chris, again, looking down at the table. “Because you were being influenced… you didn’t do it through command,” smiled Leo, reassuring Chris. “Bu-” Wyatt tried to say something but was interrupted by Coop teleporting in, panting. “Coop? What’s wrong?” said Piper, standing up from her chair and getting into a stance. “Your...sister!” he panted as Phoebe teleported in, her eyes a shock white. Trivia * The events of this episode are occurring alongside the events of the the previous episode. * The links between these episodes are: ** Leo noticing Prue leave early (to go to Jacks) ** The shadow Prue sees is actually Valkiline. ** Phoebe and Coop teleport in. * This is the only solo episode to feature another sister, albeit at the end. * Piper finally buys her restaurant in this episode. * Both Piper and Chris are revealed to having another ability.